deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldur (Too Human)
Baldur is the youngest and least augmented member of the cybernetic warrior gods known as the Aesir, and to be the considered the champion of humanity. While his fellow Aesir brothers and sisters remained aloof and secluded from their human charges, Baldur remained loyal to them throughout his time, considering the Aesir's roles as protectors of humans far more important than any of his fellow gods. When his brother Loki betrayed the Aesir, changing allegiances to stand behind the machines that stood against them and had decimated the world in a long off war, leading to a permanent nuclear winter, Baldur was the one god to suffer the most. In Loki's attack on Asgard, Baldur's wife was untimely murdered, apparently at the hands of fellow traitor Hod. Baldur himself was critically wounded, requiring cybernetic augmentation to survive and walk once more among the land of the living. Now seeking to avenge his wife, Baldur begins a quest, leading him into the deep conspiracies of Loki, along the way being forced to confront his destiny, to be a Cybernetic Enhanced Aesir or to embrace his humanity. As the most open and friendly of the gods, Baldur has remained in good standing among the people of Midgard and Asgard alike, though his role as the favored son of ODIN has lead to some unknown resentment towards him from his fellow Aesir. Like all members of the Aesir, Baldur possess superhuman strength, speed, endurance and skill in battle, allowing him to perform incredible feats of power, speed and accuracy on the battlefield. His blade, Fenrir, is actually a sentient weapon- once an enemy to the Aesir, now locked away in the hilt of Baldur's weapon, making it far more powerful, and allowing the weapon to be transformed into other weaponry, such as hammers and staves. At range, Baldur wields the Marks of Gungir, two glass handguns, electrostatic linear accelerators that fire armour piercing nanopolymer bullet that are visually similar to glass, yet characteristically different, individually named "Havoc" and "Malice", given to him as gifts from ODIN. Battle vs. Commander Shepard (by Oshbosh) Baldur is walking through the ruins of a ship. Suddenly, bullets come flying at him, Baldur see's his attacker is Commander Shepard. He takes out his laser and and shoots it at Shepard. He evades it and and shoots his M8 Avenger. It just barely misses Baldur. Baldur comes in with Fenfir out and attacks Shepard. Shepard retaliates with his omni blade. The weapons both clash. Baldur does a well-timed parry and kicks Shepard in the face, sending him flying. baldur then takes out his Marks of Gungnir and Shepard takes out his M9 Tempest. Baldur manges to shoot the gun out of Shepard's hands. Shepard then get's his omni blade out and charges at Baldur. Baldur takes out Fenfir and charges at Shepard. The weapons clash and the two warriors struggle to send eachother off balance for the kill. Shepard then kicks Baldur away as Baldur turns Fenfir into a hammer. Baldur hits Shepard away and out of the ruins of the ship. Desparate, Shepard takes out the M-920 Cain and charges it up to full power. He then shoots it and destrots the ruins. Thinking Baldur was dead, he started to leave. But then Baldur came out, wielding the Burning Blade At Worlds Edge. Shepard quickly activated the Omni Blade, but the force of the Burning Blade At Worlds Edge was to much power to take and the Omni Blade unit was destroyed. Baldur then plunged the blade into Shepards chest, and the commander fell dead. Baldur left him there and returned to the base. Expert's Opinion An example of brains over brawn isn't always the smartest approach. Shepard may have had more combat expieriance, but the stronger weaponry and godlike abilities of Baldur, more then outmatched anything Shepard could bring to the table. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Xbox Warriors